


All Lives Must End

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/M, maybe some philosophy too, more melancholic than sad, talking about dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Summary: The reader is one of the ghosts in the house Bobby gets trapped in in “Of Grave Importance”. She doesn’t know she’s dead till the boys free the house and someone comes to pick her up so her soul can finally move on.Request: Death x reader ? Not something romantic, I mean not in the conventional way. The reader is a ghost, she didn't remember how she died, when she knows she's upset, she wants justice. Death tries to give her a lesson and they have a strange bond.





	All Lives Must End

Title: All Lives Must End  
Pairing: Death x Reader?  
Word Count: ~1k  
Warnings: talking about dying, character death, more melancholic than sad,  
Summary: The reader is one of the ghosts in the house Bobby gets trapped in in “Of Grave Importance”. She doesn’t know she’s dead till the boys free the house and someone comes to pick her up so her soul can finally move on.  
Request: Death x reader ? Not something romantic, I mean not in the conventional way. The reader is a ghost, she didn't remember how she died, when she knows she's upset, she wants justice. Death tries to give her a lesson and they have a strange bond. Don't make Death OOC  
A/n: Hope this is what you had in mind and that he’s not OOC. 

…  
You liked the place you were staying at, it was quiet if you stuck to the rules. You never had quiet in your life before, there had always been something to worry about. There was rent, your stressful but poorly paying job and of course your absolute lack of real social interaction. You couldn't remember friends or family, but then again some parts of your past were a little foggy.   
But foggy didn't hurt. You smiled at the run down room, once it must have been beautiful now it was just grey. A lot seemed grey these days but then again it seemed like a calm colour.  
The calm ended when two new people turned up. They were so young, you thought, as you studied them from a shadow. They talked to two of the other people who stayed, both rather new arrivals. You had been so used to the grey and calm you were almost angry at how much they seemed to radiate colour and energy. They would ruin your peace!  
And so they did. The place changed when both the young men and one of the two new guys left. No one ever left this place, yet you could clearly see the tires of a leaving black car.  
"You should leave too" A voice said as you were still staring out of the window. The boys took their colour and energy, but they didn't leave the same grey behind. Ever so slowly you turned to see the man whose voice sounded so calm and alluring. When you looked at him you could have sworn his face was the same calm grey the rest of the place seemed to miss now. You felt a strange calling towards him, something inside you wanted to be close.  
"Go where?" Your voice felt different, maybe because you hadn't heard it in ages. Your eyes studied his face, but it was only endlessly calm never letting a single emotion or thought slip.  
"I can't tell you" his eyes met yours but they as well didn't give away anything "Though you don't seem like the type to go to hell"  
"Hell?" You asked and even though you were surprised your voice sounded calm in your own ear. Maybe it was because you hadn’t used it in so long or maybe it was his calmness washing over you.  
"You've been a ghost for a long time" his eyes turned onto you with an intensity you hadn’t expected with his calmness in his voice "Makes you a bit thick in the head. Death does that to some people."  
"Death?" You felt silly simply echoing his words but your brain couldn't process his words and their meaning.  
"Yes?" His lips curled up, just a tiny bit. Suddenly there was a sparkle in his eyes, but it was nothing like the colour and energy those boys had brought. His eyes matched the mischief of his lips, it had a strange aura of morbidity with how pale and at the same time alive he looked while he was so lifeless and grey too.  
"You died, dear" He said "a long time ago. It's time to leave this place."  
"No" for the first time his words were really sinking in, really making sense. And you wished they didn't. What he said sounded impossible! "I can't be dead. I can't."  
"I don't come to see the living" his smile had dimmed but the intensity of his eyes hadn't. You weren't sure if you should freak out over being the focus of these older-as-time-itself eyes or if you should feel honoured.  
Anger about the whole situation was bubbling, boiling inside you but you didn't have it in you to blame it on him. His calmness and the pull to his familiar grey forbid you any scorn. At least towards him.  
"I'm not dead" your voice was louder, filled with defiance and the anger that was filling you. There was all of a sudden so much rage you couldn't pin it down on anything anymore it simply washed over you.  
"You are" a hand was placed on your shoulder, it felt cold but also comfortable "don't go poltergeist on me. Your soul deserves better."  
"I don't want this" the rage was still there but with his hand on your shoulder you felt calmer, more controlled "Why is this happening to me?"  
"Nothing is happening to you. It already happened. There is nothing much left."  
"Nothing much…" you asked "But I'm still here. Isn't that something? Shouldn't that count for something? I don't want to go."  
"Most people don't" he mused "Even the ones who had good, long lives. See all of you humans love control so much. Power. And that's the real beauty in the ceasing of life. You don't have power over it. None at all. You started to control births, the length of a life, but in the end there's always me or one of mine waiting."  
You felt tears running down your cheeks, small wet flows running and tickling. It wasn't fair, none of this. You died and you couldn't remember it. So many people got full and happy lives, why didn't you? Why was it taken away from you?  
"Who gave you the power then?" You asked in a defiant tone. "Who put you in charge of life and death?"  
"Something you wouldn't understand" a kind sparkle was in his eyes and for the first time you noticed the patience and kindness only someone who had seen everything could possibly have "But you don't need to. My power lies in waiting most of all. All lives end. Human lives, supernatural lives, even gods and goddesses have to go some time."  
"But…"  
"I've waiting for you for a long time. Something kept your soul in here. It's time to leave now."  
"Will you go with me?"  
"That's what I've been waiting to do" he smiled and suddenly you felt your anger vanishing. You had always been drawn to the soft, grey calmness. Maybe it had been him waiting for you all this time. You weren't sure, but no human could be certain about Death. That was the beauty about life, you realized, all lives must end.  
"You're right" you whispered as you took his hand "it's fair. But it’s okay."


End file.
